new kid in the club
by Hi.immar4nd0mprsn
Summary: a girl by the name of Alex Moreno joins Ouran and ends up being forced into the host club, will she fall for someone, yes? no?, rated T for language, I know this summary suck


**hello people it is the author. well I hope you enjoy the story I will try t5o update once or twice a week ;P**

**disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"Hey Alex can you come over here for a second." My mother said from our average sized kitchen. My mom and I lived in a small one story house with 1 ½ bathrooms and two rooms. Since the neighborhood we live in wasn't the safest we had three locks on our door. We also don't have a back yard we just have an alley. Anyways my mother was short, only 4'8, she had long brown hair and hazel colored eyes, I on the other hand was 5'4, had pitch black hair that was cut pixie style and ice blue eyes, unlike her I was very curvy but nothing to outrages. I am D cup, my mom is a B….. Yeah… awkward. Anyways I opened my door and went into our kitchen passing my father's shrine.

"Hey papa good morning." I said to his shrine as I hugged my mom

"Ok girly so I know you told me that you wanted to go to a different high school because of what happened at your middle school," she started. I was bullied a lot because of me living in such a poor neighborhood and my hair and because of my accent. Yes I have a Spanish accent because of this I told my mom that I would drop out of high school if the bulling got worse. My mother promised me that she would transfer me to a new school so I don't have to drop out and stuff. "I pulled some strings and asked if I could put you in the school that I worked at." See my mom works as a janitor at a school but I never bothered to ask her what school she works at,

"R-really mom y-you're kidding what's the name of the school" I said in amazement.

"The name of the school is Ouran academy and you will be there on scholarship" my mother said as my smile turned into a frown.

"S-scholarship? Are you crazy what skills do have that is worth a scholarship, mom are you crazy?"

"Hey be lucky missy. I'm letting you go to a different school. I didn't need to pay all that money to let you in. now the principal gave me a uniform for you to use, it's in my room on my bed go grab it and put it on." she said in an angry tone, I walked into her room to find a white box sitting on her bed. I opened it and screamed.

*next day*

I walked to the school with anger written all over my face. 'The principal dude must be on something if he thinks I am going to wear this yellow atrocity they call a dress. And I overslept so the only thing I'll be able to do is look around the school.' I thought to myself. As I reached the school, which by the way is a hell a long walk, I decided to head to the front office and return my dress. "Excuse me" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes can I help you" the woman at the desk said with a candied smile that soon turned into a frown when she noticed my clothing. I was wearing my usual black dickies, a white tank, top a plaid buttoned up shirt that is four sizes big and kinda hides my chest, a chest wrap cuz I don't want people focusing on me, white long socks, black cortezes, and a red bandana in my hair.

"Yes you can. I am not wearing this dress. I need a men's uniform and my class schedule please" I said

"Ok then let me see I need your name and your clothing size." The woman said as she typed away on her computer

"My name is Alex Morales, and I am a medium." I said to her as I looked at the fancy detailed walls and vases everywhere on marble pedal stools white floors and granite desk.

"Um excuse me Mr. Morales but we can't allow you to have a uniform" the woman said as she handed me my schedule.

"Can I ask why? And will I be able to wear what I'm wearing now?" I asked smiling. 'YES! No stupid uniform' I screamed in my head

"Well unfortunately you can't afford it, and yes its fine, you can wear that. Now let me get a student to show you to your- oh can you come here for a second." The woman said as a red headed man turned to face us. 'Holy shit this due looks pissed…wait a minute I've seen this dude before, but where?' I thought to myself.

"MA" was all this dude said, 'what the hell out of all the words this dude said was, ma, you're kidding right' I thought as I stood straight up and toughened up not too sure to trust people just yet.

"…um can you show our new student around the school today." The teacher said avoiding the dudes eyes and looking on her computer.

"Its fine I can show myself around I'll be fine." I said as I began to leave the office.

*five minutes later*

'damn it where the hell am I' I thought to myself.' Well class already started so I guess I'll just ditch.' I thought as I came across an abandoned music room." Music room 3, well I don't hear any music so I'm guessing nobody is in here." I said aloud only to be hit in the face with rose petals. "What the hell" I said as I saw guys and one girl dressed like a guy all sitting or standing around a couch.

"Oh and who may you be?" a tall blond said as he walked over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Where the hell am I, isn't this an old music room?" I said to the man shrugging his arm off my shoulder.

"This is a host club, the Ouran host club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the rich and beautiful." The tall blond man said to me as he did dramatic hand movements in the air.

"Well sorry but I just broke the rules of the 'playground' cuz I aint rich nor am I beautiful." I said flatly as I turned towards the doors

"Wait! Then how did you-"

"Get into the school, intruder" two ginger haired twins said as they walked over and grabbed me by the arms two sly smiles on their face

"H-HEY LET ME GO!" I screamed

"Hey your gunna hurt someone-"

"If you keep thrashing around like that" the twins said as I shut my eyes and hit something hard and metallic.

"LET ME GO!"I said as I was dropped to the ground falling on my ass." What the hell I said let me go not throw me on the-ummmmm what happened here. I didn't do this did I" I said as I looked at the tray on the floor and tea leaves thrown everywhere.

"Yes you did do this, now how do you expect to pay for all of this Mr. Morales." A tall man with raven hair and glasses said to me as he scribbled away on a notebook.

"Well how much is the tea?" I questioned as if it was cheap… I was wrong so wrong

"The tea that is now destroyed-"

"Is 4,367,335.79 yen, it is one of the most expensive teas we have ever sold." The gingers said as they walked to me

"What the hell! That tea better revive the dead and give me eternal life." I shouted

"No silly it has gold in it, hey do you like cake?" a small boy said. 'Isn't this kid a middle scholar, why did he ask me if I like cake…wait the tea has what in it?' I thought

"You think you can afford it you can hardly afford proper clothing" the twins said in union laughing hysterically.

"Hey I was the exact same so don't make fun of him." The girl said as she walked over to me. "Don't mind them they aren't that mean once you get to know them. I am Haruhi Fujioka what's your name" Haruhi asked me.

"the name is Alex Morales, and you're a girl aren't you Haruhi." I said as the whole room stiffened. 'Did I say something bad?'

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER OF BEING A GIRL!?" The tall blond man yelled out to me as he ran over and pointed at me.

"You do know you just said daughter right Tamaki? And about that payment how do you think we should solve it?" the raven haired man said to whom I assume is the tall blond.

"Well how about he becomes the lackey-"

"And dose what Haruhi does?" the twins said in union. 'They completely avoided my question, why?'

"I like that idea. Don't you Tamaki-chan" the short little blond said as he climbed up a very tall black haired man.

"Hmm yes that idea sounds excellent, Alex Morales you will now be apart of the host club to fulfill your debt" Tamaki said to me

"w-w-what your insane I can't do that!" I said thinking of the unsafe walk home

"Whys that Alex" Haruhi said to me as she picked the silver tray from the floor.

"Its cuz I walk home and I don't live in the safest neighborhood" I said.

"No need to worry about that, your mother works here and she can drive you home." The man with glasses said.

"How do you know that? She hasn't said anything to you has she" I said slightly worried.

"Wait a minute are you here-"

"On scholar ship like Haruhi" the twins said looking at me.' Agh what to do damn these blue bloods are nosey as hell.'

"My mom got me here cuz I'm a good 'artist' but to be honest I'm more of a mechanic." I said as I thought of the time my friends in Mexico taught me about cars.

"You draw! No way can you draw me a picture of Usu-chan" the small blond said as he held up a pink bunny.

"Uhhhh…" I said as someone put their hand on my shoulder

"Hey Alex how about I introduce you to everyone" Haruhi said with a smile on her face, before I knew it I was a part of the host club…by force with Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. Great…just great.

* * *

**so... what do you think? oh poor Alex , well I hope you liked it bye!**


End file.
